


All Well and Good

by Amazilia_beryllina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert Week, Is it even possible for me to write something NOT cheesy?, Swiss Army Knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazilia_beryllina/pseuds/Amazilia_beryllina
Summary: Erin and Holtz get closer after the knife gets Erin out of a predicament





	All Well and Good

**Author's Note:**

> I love Holtzbert Week! So many new stories, so many opportunities to procrastinate doing life chores and read instead!

“Nuh-uh, Holtzy, no way!” Patty shouted while she dodged the contraption the team’s engineer was shoving at her. “You are not putting that thing on my head!”

“But it’s for science, Patricia.”

Patty stopped ducking and weaving to stand stalk still, arms crossed. “I am no one’s science experiment.” They all knew that Holtz would never ask them to test something unsafe or that she hadn’t already tested herself, but the banter between the team’s engineer and historian was entertaining for all. “Wait until Erin gets here, she’ll do anything for you if you flash her that pout.”

Abby snickered at the truth in that statement. At first, Holtz’ flirting and teasing and compliments baffled the physicist, but as they began busting as a team and becoming friends, Erin slowly warmed to Holtz’ style and even began to flirt back in her own offbeat way. The first time Erin flirted back, Holtzmann was ecstatic. More and more, she looked up from her workbench to find Erin watching her with a small smile on her face before quickly looking away, a light blush on her cheeks. And the touches they shared lasted a little longer than necessary these days. She didn’t want to rush Erin into anything by acting too soon, but Holtz knew her feelings for the physicist went beyond friendship and that wouldn’t be changing any time soon.

“Oh my god. Erin!” Abby’s exclamation jarred Holtz from her musings. She turned to the front door, her heart stuttering when she caught the frightened look on Erin’s face and the blood trickling from a long gash across her cheekbone.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Abby and Patty rushed forward, each taking an arm to guide their dazed looking friend to a chair.

Erin slumped down onto a chair and looked up at the two women. “A man tried to mug me,” she said, disbelief lacing her words, as if she only now realized what had happened. 

Soon after, anger flashed in Erin’s eyes. “Some jerk tried to mug me,” she said with indignation. “But I scared him off. Holtz, your knife.” Erin held open her right hand to reveal the still open Swiss Army knife that she had been clutching. “It saved me.”

Abby placed a warm hand on Erin’s shoulder. “You saved you, sweetie.”

Erin managed a weak smile for Abby, facing forward in her seat again when Holtz knelt down before her, slowly taking the knife and closing the blade, frowning at the cut it had left behind on the physicist’s palm.

“Shit, E, not what I ever wanted you to use it for, but I’m glad you had it. Come on,” Holtz gently coaxed, helping Erin to stand, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I just restocked the first aid kit in the upstairs bathroom. Want any help?”

“Thanks Patty, but I’ve got this,” Holtz smiled. When she and Erin had made it upstairs, she flipped on the light in the small bathroom and stepped to the side to rummage through the medicine cabinet as Erin took a seat on the closed toilet lid. Gathering the necessary medical supplies, Holtz kept throwing the physicist worried glances each time the redhead took in a deep breath as if she was gearing herself up to say words that never came out.

When Holtz finally turned her full attention to Erin, she caught the object of her affections shaking her head and muttering to herself. “You okay there, Gilbert?” The lilting tone of the blonde’s words belied the concern she felt at Erin’s behavior.

“No. Yes. I…” Erin held Holtz’ gaze, the words on her lips dying when she looked down at her hands. “I’ll be fine. Thanks for doing this.”

“Anything for you, Erin.” Attempting a smile, Erin winced when it pulled at her cheek.

“I’ll have you bandaged up in no time, Rambo.”

Erin rolled her eyes but otherwise sat motionless so Holtz could get to work cleaning and bandaging her minor wounds. Holtzmann could feel her friend’s eyes on her face, studying her while she worked, but chose to ignore this and give Erin time to think. Holtz could sense she wanted to say something, but wasn’t quite ready to do so.

Poking her tongue between her teeth while she placed the final touches on the butterfly stitch along Erin’s cheek, Holtz raised her eyes to Erin’s and briefly cupped her face in her hand. “All done.”

Moving to pull her hand away, Holtz jerked her gaze back up to meet Erin’s when the redhead reached out to grasp her hand, wrapping her fingers around Holtz’ wrist and using her other hand to nervously play with Holtz’ calloused fingers. “Holtz, I um, had finally worked up the nerve to tell you something today, and,” she chuckled humorlessly, “and I’m not going to let some thieving creep stop me now.”

Erin took in a deep breath and Holtz held hers, slightly afraid to get her hopes up in case the words that left Erin’s lips were not the words she had wanted to hear practically since they had met and the sometimes uptight, often self-conscious, always perfect particle physicist had stolen her heart.

The physicist in question puffed out one last nervous breath before spilling her heart all in one go. “Jillian Holtzmann, I like you, as in, really really like you, kind of want to spend every waking moment with you and maybe all of the non-waking ones as well and I just wanted you to know that in case I even have a shot with you.” Erin looked at Holtz through her lashes, not sure of the response her confession might receive.

Holtz sat in silence, eyes slightly widened as a million happy feelings danced through her body. She didn’t notice that Erin had misinterpreted her silence until she stood up and attempted to step around Holtz, babbling as she went “Sorry if I misread the situation, I didn’t mean to make this weird and ruin the moment. You know what, I’ll just leave, I’m leaving now.”

“Erin, wait,” Holtz jumped up from where she still knelt and gently grabbed Erin’s shoulders, turning the other woman to face her once more. Holtz offered her a soft smile, “You completely did not misread the situation. That was an excellent use of a moment.”

“Yeah?”

“Big time yeah.”

“Oh.” Erin scrunched her forehead in confusion, internally analyzing the situation.

“You sound surprised,” Holtz mused. “My flirting skills must be getting rusty if you couldn’t pick up on how obviously I like you and have been shouting it to the world.”

“Well, yes, but I didn’t know if I should get my hopes up because, ya know, you’re you and I’m this awkward--”

Holtz quickly pressed a finger to Erin’s lips to stop her nervous chatter. “Do not finish that thought, you brilliant, beautiful, misguided little tulip you.” She had to hold back a laugh at the expression on Erin’s face after this strange compliment and took a step forward to lace her arms behind Erin’s lower back. “Is this okay?” Erin nodded and relaxed in her embrace. “Good, because I plan on doing a lot more of it. Along with this.” Holtz tilted her head up slightly so she could kiss the barely taller woman, smiling against Erin’s lips at the small moan the other woman let out.

The couple pulled back and looked at each other, smiling. This was the moment their life together began, and they were looking forward to all the happiness and adventure that would come their way.


End file.
